Dragon Ball Destiny Chapter Two
by DragonBallDestinyOfficial
Summary: Follow the adventure of kenzai as the Ginyu force arrives!


Hey guys and welcome to chapter two. I hope you enjoy and remember to give me feedback so I can do better for you guys. I accept all fan art of anyone in the story and let me know if you think I should do any special chapters. Have a nice day and enjoy the chapter! Peace out.

It's been a while since Kenzai and Zarbon encountered each other. Kenzai, Krillin and Gohan started training hard to prepare for the upcoming days. When they went to search for Vegeta's body there was nothing to be seen. "There are three possibilities. He could have left on his own, Zarbon could have retrieved him, or, and let's hope this is it, he is somewhere more downstream still dead." Kenzai knew that Vegeta would still be stronger than him.

"He- hey, do you guys feel that?" Krillin and Kenzai nodded at Gohan's question. It was for sure coming from Frieza's ship. "Vegeta, that's Vegeta! He's alive. We- we need to go! We need to see what's happening." Kenzai was eager to get revenge on Zarbon, but Krillin and Gohan stopped him. "No, you can't. We aren't enough to beat Vegeta and even if he helps us, there is still that Frieza guy." Kenzai knew to listen to Krillin. He sat and waited. He hated this feeling of not being able to get revenge on Zarbon, but he knew that Krillin was smart.

Kenzai and Krillin were waiting outside. They knew Vegeta was coming towards them. They sensed another power behind him. "Zarbon is coming behind him, that's fine though. I can beat him after the last fight with him." Kenzai was more scared of Vegeta. They both received injuries but if Vegeta's were worse than his then they would be in trouble. "Well well well. It's the only other saiyan on the planet, unless the half saiyan boy is here too. Anyway" Vegeta pointed at Krillin. "You had a dragon ball didn't you?" Krillin stepped back in fear. Kenzai charged right at Vegeta. "Move!" As Kenzai shouted Vegeta moved.

Zarbon was bleeding from the mouth and chest. Kenzai has been effortlessly tossing him around. "Come on Zarbon, transform again! I want another battle." Kenzai laughed. Zarbon did exactly that. "You fool!" Vegeta shouted at what Kenzai had just realized. Zarbon's transformation was stronger than Kenzai. "Damn it." Vegeta walked next to Kenzai. "He's stronger than me too now, as much as I hate to say it. We're going to have to team up for now." Vegeta growled.

Vegeta was right behind Kenzai as they pursued their enemy. Kenzai sweeped Zarbon's legs to make him fall backward as Vegeta elbowed him in the face. Before he hit the ground Kenzai kneed Zarbon in his spine. Vegeta grabbed his leg and slammed him into the rocky ground. Kenzai grabbed his wrist and started to swing him. "Have a nice flight!" Kenzai screamed as he threw Zarbon upwards. Vegeta and Kenzai looked up at Zarbon and put their hands up, blasting Zarbon at the same time.

Krillin stared in disbelief. "H-Have you two fought together before?" Krillin asked. Kenzai shook his head. Vegeta took the moment as a opportunity. He lunged behind Kenzai and grabbed his chin and the top of his head. "Now, give me the dragon ball or his neck breaks!" Kenzai struggled. Krillin listened to Vegeta and brought the dragon ball. Krillin was holding it out. As soon as Vegeta lets go of Kenzai to reach for it Kenzai kicked the ball away and elbowed Vegeta's stomach causing him to lose his grip on Kenzai.

"You!" Vegeta growled as Kenzai broke free from his hold. Vegeta regains his focus and backs up to charge a blast. He points his arm in Krillin's direction and says "Give me the Dragon Ball or I will disintegrate you and the earth woman." Just as Vegeta finishes charging the blast Kenzai goes behind him and gets Vegeta into the same hold he just put him in. Panicked, Vegeta throws the blast he had been charging straight up into the air.

Gohan was on his way back from getting the dragon ball he had found hidden underwater. As he's heading back to the others he sees a large ki blast shot into the air. Seeing this he decided to check for ki. Doing this he senses Vegeta's ki, so he decides to hide the ball before heading back.

"Why is Vegeta here, and why do you look like you're trying to snap his neck?" Gohan questions. "Well Vegeta came over here to try and take the dragon ball and Zarbon followed behind him and me and Vegeta killed him and then he-" Vegeta elbowed Kenzai in the gut while he was off guard. Gohan and Krillin jumped in to help. Slowly they began to over power the alone Vegeta.

That's when Kenzai looked over and caught a glimpse of other people. He stopped fighting and pointed. "Vegeta, are they who I think they are?" Kenzai said anxiously hoping he is wrong. He is really hoping he's wrong. "Sadly, yes. Now I know we were just fighting, and trust me I don't want to, but the only way we stand a fighting chance is to work together." Vegeta's voice was shaky. "You know, it's not nice to whisper, or point fingers." It was the voice of Ginyu, the captain of the Ginyu force.

A fast, tall blue guy came from nowhere with all the other dragon balls. "Ahh, thank you Burter! I will take these to Lord Fr- wait, there are only six here. Where is the last one?" A small green guy walked out the cave that the crew was staying in. "Here you go boss!" The little guy said. "Thank you Guldo. Now," Ginyu flew up. "Time to bring these to lord Frieza. Oh, and make sure," He pointed at Kenzai, Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan and Bulma and said. "Make sure they die." He flew away with the dragon balls.

With Guldo down, there was 3 more. Vegeta was fighting the red headed Recoome while Kenzai tussled with Jeice. Gohan and Krillin were flying away, Gohan needed to see elder guru for the power boost. "Oh no you don't!" Burter tries to follow them but Krillin uses a solar flare. "Darn! My eyes!" Burter wouldn't be chasing them for now, which was good. While flying away Gohan whispered "Please, get here soon Daddy."

With Gohan going to get his boost, will it even help? Will Vegeta stand a chance against the brutal Recoome? How will the battle between Kenzai and Jeice end? With Goku closing in on Namek, will his power be enough to beat these foes? Find out next time on, Dragon Ball Destiny!

(Outro music)

Hey this is Chris! I am no longer main writer as I am now co-writer to Rene. :) Anyway you may realize I skipped fighting Guldo. I decided to do this because I felt there wasn't much of a reason to explain it when nothing would really change from the real show. By the way that is my writing style. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. If you want to submit fan art, just go on one of the following social media's and use the hashtag #DBDestinyFA

Instagram: Dragon_Ball.Destiny

Twitter: @DragonBallDest4


End file.
